Midsummer Nightmare
by Serpentine13
Summary: Dreams can feel so real, but when you wake up, you wonder how your subconscious could ever take the contents of these dreams seriously. Neville might agree. Was based on the Shakespearean play A Midsummer Night's Dream and written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. Oneshot.


Midsummer Nightmare

AN: This story is based off the Shakespearean play, Midsummer Night's Dream. The chosen prompts are the word sprinkles, the song In the End, and the quote 'Sentiment is a chemical defect found on the losing side,' - BBC Sherlock. Credit to Corvus Draconis for coming up with the setting. I'd like to thank Corvus and Oni no Tenshi (Story Please) for editing and suffering through this story's horrid predecessor and helping me see it for the garbage it was.

* * *

Hogwarts.

'There is no better place to get married,' thought Neville Longbottom.

His old school was full of personal meaning for him; it held most of his fondest memories, toughest trials, and some of his greatest accomplishments. 'Here is where I found my courage, made my lifelong friends, where I first met my fiancée, and it's where I work. It is where we lost too many good people, but it is also where Voldemort was laid low and finally vanquished, so it's only fitting that I'll get married here, too.'

"Oi, Nev!" Shaken from his reflection, Neville turned away from the castle to see Ron, Harry, Luna, and Ginny headed over to him from Hagrid's hut, all smiling.

"So you're actually getting married here?" Ron asked as they approached.

"Mmhm, I can't think of a better place," Neville answered.

"I know what you mean," Harry said, thoughtfully. He turned to look out towards the Black Lake, his gaze landing on the White Tomb of Albus Dumbledore's final resting place.

Neville felt a faint echo of regret when he thought of Dumbledore and the others who had died in the war, but he preferred to remember the good times he experienced with them than their last moments of life, so he pushed the guilt away. Neville knew Harry and the rest of the original D.A. members felt the same.

"We should get back to the greenhouse to finish up the preparations," Ginny said with a quirk of her lips. "It's an odd choice of place to get married, Neville, but I guess it suits you."

Neville laughed, a tad sheepishly. "Ha, haha yeah it just sort of came to me after I proposed, and then I told Hannah, 'Let's get married in the greenhouse!' She looked like she had been hit by a stunning spell for a few seconds, and then gave this slow, beautiful smile and said, 'Only you sweetheart'."

They all grinned, and Ron gave a burst of laughter before patting him on the shoulder. "You've come a long way since we first met, you know that?"

The six of them all headed to the modified nursery in high spirits.

* * *

"Hey there, Professor Longbottom," greeted George as he came upon a nervous-looking Neville in a dress robe of forest green with patterns of silver leaves and an embroidered golden sun on his back. "Going druid are we?"

Neville pulls a forced smile. 'Yep, Mr Confident himself.'

"Want a bit of help with those nerves Nev?" George offered. With a dramatic flourish, he pulled out a vial of Calming Draught.

Neville eyed the potion, looking both hopeful and suspicious at the same time. George sighed. "I swear that it's genuine, mate. I might live and breathe pranks and jokes, but setting up the groom right before his vows, and friend no less? That'd be plain cruel."

After a moment Neville nodded and accepted the potion. "Thanks George." He downed it and the effects were immediate.

"Don't mention it, Nev." George restrained the impulse to cackle madly. 'You can depend on me Neville old chap, I'm bringing the party to your wedding.' He turned around to go back out to the seating area.

He sat down between his wife, Angelina, and his best friend, Lee. George looked at his daughter, who was being held by her mother, and asked, "Can I hold her?"

Nodding, Angelina passed the bundled Roxanne to George, who took her with great care and gentleness. He smiled, revelling in the feeling of tenderness and affection he felt as he looked down at his daughter's sleeping face.

George glanced at Angelina, who was being distracted by a whispering Audrey, Percy's wife, before turning to Lee.

"Is everything ready?" George asked in a hushed tone.

"Sure is, mate. Just a few sprinkles in the punch and we can go sit and watch the show," Lee reported. Feeling a little guilty about pranking a wedding, he asked, "You don't think maybe it's a bit much?"

The groom then came out of the makeshift waiting room.

George, who had been watching Neville make his way to the front, turned back to Lee with a fake look of concern. "Get ahold of yourself Lee," George said. "Sentiment is a chemical defect for the losing side."

"What are you two plotting now?" Angelina had apparently finished her conversation with Audrey and was now eyeing the two mischief makers with well practiced suspicion.

"Darling!" George whispered, indignantly, "do you not trust your own husband?"

"Not nearly as much as you seem to believe I should," she responded, flippantly. "Now, be quiet, here comes Hannah."

* * *

Blonde hair curled to perfection, Hannah slipped into the dark, emerald wedding dress. The dress was laden with rhinestones that glittered like stars as the light played across their faceted surfaces. To complete the decoration, a white-blue moonflower hung between her shoulders on the dress' back. 'Such a finely made dress, I wonder what he'll think when he sees me in it…' Hannah thought.

Countless weeks if not months had all boiled down to this moment in time. Decorations, invitations, the dress, finding the perfect living floral arrangements to appease both Neville and his predecessor, Pomona Sprout—so many concerns had filled her every waking moment from the moment she had agreed to his proposal. After this day, of all days, they would finally be wed.

Hannah touched the crown of living flowers on her head and smiled. Neville had had them specially grown them in the greenhouse for the past nine months specifically for this day. The orchids were the pure white of pristine mountain snow, and they were lined with the colours of their eyes. Each petal had a crimson spot on the tip, as though they had been dipped in blood. They bloomed only one day during their maturity, and today was the day. Neville really had thought of everything. She adored him. All she could hope for was that when he saw her on the wedding dais, in the dress upon which she had fastened each individual rhinestone on by hand—each with a wish towards their joined life together—that Neville would remember her on this special day with the same love she had for him.

Taking a shuddering breath to collect herself, she strode to the exit of her own preparation room. She paused to straighten her posture, and then she walked out.

The Hogwarts greenhouse had been expanded to accommodate the dance floor and the seating area, as well as a stage where a couple of bands would play after the vows were made. There were both magical and mundane plants meticulously placed throughout the nursery for decoration. Outside the nursery was the reception the house-elves discreetly supplied the food, both exotic and native dishes. It was beautiful, odd, and welcoming all at once.

As Hannah walked down the aisle she glanced at the many faces of friends, former classmates, and professors. She felt a pang of sadness that her own parents couldn't be there to witness their daughter's marriage, but this was supposed to be about happiness and love, so she pushed any negative distractions to the back of her mind to confront later. Facing her fiancé, who was staring at her with his mouth slightly agape, she blushed and beamed. The attention was uncomfortable, but she knew that this was where she wanted to be. She reached Neville.

T'was but a blur. Words were spoken, rings exchanged, and vows made.

* * *

Everyone eagerly escaped the finally-finished ceremony to the reception to get drink and food before the dancing started. Lee made it to the punch bowl and poured the short-lasting love potion in. 'Neville forgive me, but George is right. Opportunities mustn't be passed by,' he thought.

"Oh, good the punch is out." Lee froze bent over the punch, 'Eh?' He looked over his shoulder, and his eyes widened confirming his dread.

Hannah, Neville's wife, was making a beeline to the drink, " Hi Lee, how is it?" She took a paper cup and made to grab the ladle, but Lee snatched it before she could.

"Wha- Lee hurry up, others are thirsty too," she said peevishly.

Lee let out a nervous laugh, "Hahaha, why don't you get some water? It's better for you, you know?"

Hannah narrowed her eyes, "Lee Jordan, if you don't get out of the way I'm going to shove your head into that punch and take you up on your offer of water."

Lee quickly surrendered the ladle saying, "Okay, okay just remember I'm sorry and that you wouldn't have it any other way. Good luck and congratulations!" He bolted, others were filing out of the greenhouse. He saw Neville, "Oi, Nev! You, uh, ya might want to check on your wife. I don't think she's feeling too hot."

* * *

Neville knew something would go wrong. What was that law Hermione mentioned once? Something to do with anything that can go wrong will. 'Well the wrongness is here.'

His wife was next the dark red punch, and there leaning against the table smiling at Neville was George.

"George! Lee said something's wrong with Hannah," Neville said as he reached them. "Honey are you alright?" He reached out to touch her shoulder.

"I am now with George here," she said in a worshipful voice.

Neville's hand froze before it could make contact with her. Neville was still trying to process the meaning of what she said, he could hear a song playing from the stage inside.

I've put my trust in you

Pushed as far as I can go

For all this

There's only one thing you should know

"Isn't she beautiful Nev?" George asked tauntingly. "I think she likes me."

"I love you George," she clarified.

Something broke inside Neville hearing that declaration from his wife, whom he had married not fifteen minutes ago

I tried so hard

And got so far

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

"What kind of bad joke is this George?" Neville said looking at the taller man in a leaden voice.

"What? You saying you don't like my jokes Nev?" George pouted, in a mocking manner. "Well, I'm ready to party, Nev. Aren't you? That whole marriage thing was torture, but now everyone can let loose."

Neville just stared at him in confusion and pain.

"Here I'll give you a hand," as George waved his wand, Neville stumbled as his head suddenly got larger and heavier. Then Susan was there and looking at him in lust. Neville's eyes rolled as he brayed in panic when she started to lean forward as if to kiss him on his snout and was rubbing one of his now long, pointed ears. He saw Hannah over Susan's head with Ernie Macmillan and they were snogging with complete abandon. "HEEEEE-"

* * *

"NNAAAAW!" Neville shot up in anger despair and… confusion? He was sitting in his bed.

"Erm." Neville swiftly turned his head towards the bedroom door to find Hannah staring at him in surprise and hesitation.

"Oh sweet Merlin, Hannah," Neville scrambled to get up and go over to her, but was so tangled in the sheets he just simply fell out of the bed.

"Uhm, sweetheart? Is a reason you're braying like an ass in our bed?" she asked in a completely bewildered tone.

Neville just hid his head under the blanket that had fallen with him in shame. "What day is it?" he moaned.

"The big day, my Darling," Hannah said with a smile.

Neville's head shot up with his eyes wide. "No one drinks the punch!"

Hannah stared at him with confusion, but seemed to understand that everyone had "things" that had to happen during their wedding to set their mind at ease. She patted his hand gently, looking upon him with sympathy. "Alright, Neville. No punch."

Neville rubbed his eyes. "And Lee and George aren't allowed anywhere near the food until everyone else has been served!"

Hannah looked at him with an amused expression. "Okay."

Neville fell back on the bed, breathing somewhat heavily, but managed to sigh with some relief. "Thank Merlin it was just a horrible summer-heat-induced dream."

Just to be safe, he was going to bring his wand in case he had to put George or Lee into a full body-bind… and maybe bring a case of antidote for Amortentia.

It was entirely a precaution, he told himself. It was perfectly rational and reasonable.

He found himself staring into the bedside mirror, worried that he would see the head of an ass replacing his normal human features.

It was just a dream, he said to himself, pulling his robe on to make his way to the bathroom to get ready for his big day.

As he passed his large room mirror on his way to the bathroom, he missed the reflection of himself sporting a very fuzzy eared donkey's head turn towards the middle of the room and make a face.

Hee-haw!


End file.
